Alternatively Cheap Solution
by CapoExecutor
Summary: A cheap solution to destroying the Britannian occupation in Japan.


Note: I don't own anything.

I don't know what prompted me to write this one-shot.

IIIIII:::::IIIIIII

"We should've tried this!" Lelouch spoke with maniacal glee. "We could've save the trouble by using this regarding Britannia's occupation earlier! It's a good thing that I have those two under my Geass."

Indeed, Lelouch can imagine the circle of death among not just the Britannian military but also the Britannian Imperial Family. The more he thought about the dead bodies in the wake of this new development that he had in his possession, the more eager he was to deploy it. Of course, he made sure to have the proper countermeasures just in case things went out of control, particularly for one of the two forms of death that he was about to unleash.

"Naoko Kawamata, I make you proud even if you're not here to see it." Lelouch muttered to himself. "But first, I must take care of that bastard Suzaku."

IIIIIII::::IIIIIII

It was a sunny afternoon at Ashford Academy and Suzaku had just left the clubhouse after spending some time with the Student Council. Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko were strangely not present but Milly did mention something about the three going to the countryside. Kallen was also absent as well.

The sound of a cell phone ringing caught his attention and Suzaku turned to face one of the bushes. It sounded as if someone had left his or her cell phone behind. Even though Elevens and honorary Britannians weren't allowed to own cell phones, an exception was made since he was Euphemia's Knight.

After taking the cell phone out of the bushes, Suzaku's eyes widened at the caller's number, which was " 444 - 444 – 4444 ". Curious about the atypical number on the LCD, Suzaku slowly opened the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Suzaku answered. The response he received was the meowing of a cat.

Thinking that it was probably Euphemia playing a joke on him by having Arthur replying, Suzaku grinned a bit. "Euphie, is that you?"

No answer.

"Come on, Euphie. Are you teaching Arthur some new trick?"

No answer.

The grin on Suzaku's face slowly vanished as he felt the wind whipped across the campus. It suddenly was quiet all of a sudden, which was strange considering the number of students on campus. The sensation left him feeling very alone. The only thing he could hear was the sound of dripping water.

"Is someone watching me?" Suzaku muttered, more to himself than to the cell phone.

"I am." A small voice replied.

Suzaku turned to see a very pale boy in street clothing sitting next to him. As the pilot of the Lancelot watched, the pale boy grinned and meowed like a cat, his mouth dripping with black blood.

IIIIIIII:::::IIIIIII

The room filled with her fellow Student Council members but Nina Einstein was on her laptop as usual but today she wasn't doing her research into uranium-235 and sakuradite. Rather, she was reading an online autobiography about her great-great-great-grandfather and the origins of her family line. To her silent surprise, Nina found out that she was actually a Britannian of both Hebrew and German-descent from her father's side, thus is a half-breed Britannian. The surname "Einstein" was actually German and she also found a passage on how the Jewish forebears had settled in Britannia to escape anti-Semitic elements in Europe. Obviously, they fared a little better in Britannia but it was her grandparents that hid their origins well such that her father didn't know a thing about his ancestors.

The power to her laptop flickered warning signs on her power meter and Nina decided to shut it down for now. Turning around, she found the room completely empty and slightly darker than it would be despite the illumination from outside. Looking at the sky, Nina noticed that it was raining before looking at the courtyard of Ashford to find it completely devoid of life. Well, except for one person. At the far side of the campus and near the bushes, Nina caught sight of Suzaku passed out like a light on the ground and getting soaked in the rain. He was also buried knee-deep in the bushes. Despite her apparent xenophobia towards the Japanese, Nina didn't seem comfortable in just letting him get soaked. But just as she was thinking about taking an umbrella and going outside to retrieve him, her eyes widened when she saw a pair of white hands pull Suzaku into the bushes until he disappeared entirely.

Nina felt her heartbeat accelerate to a really fast rate, perhaps even faster than when that one time she was in the dark and satisfying her lust for Euphemia on a table. Watching the bushes, she saw a very pale woman with long black hair and wearing a white dress emerge from the bushes.

'What in the world is that Eleven doing here?!' Nina thought almost off the bat. To her surprise, she saw the woman turning to face her as though she could see her. The glare was petrifying for Nina, who froze very still until a scratching on the window broke her trance. It's origin: a pale, milky hand scratching to open the window. Eventually it was successful, and the pale woman with black hair and a ghostly face with black rims around her eyes entered into the room as Nina backed away, unable to comprehend on how the person was able to reach the second floor window. The woman lunged at Nina, who was too frightened to speak but she did have enough to evade before running out of the room.

"Help!!!!" Nina screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran as fast as she could through the corridors. Turning around, Nina saw the woman crawling incredibly fast towards her that she doubled her pace while screaming out for help. As she reached the stairs, Nina nearly had a heart attack when she saw the woman appear at the base of the stairwell, cutting her retreat off. The woman made a horrible croaking sound that was very much a death rattle. Another croaking sound joined the other and Nina looked to see the same woman. There were two of them and both were looking at Nina with a hungry gleam in their eyes. As a strange power overtook her senses, Nina felt something erupt from her throat while feeling excruciating pain around the bottom half of her mouth as her world went black as her lifeless body collapsed on the floor.

At the base of the stairs were two figures and about ten thousand outside. One was Nina Einstein, who had succumbed to the Ju-On with her jaw ripped off her skull. The other 10,001 were duplicates of the ghostly woman named Kayako Saeki.

Outside the school in the courtyard, it was still raining heavily. Along with the sound of rain on the concrete, 10,000 more croaks rung out in the air. Kayako Saeki and her many multiples stood on the concrete, croaking into the fading sky.

And on the rooftop, C.C. merely sighed with boredom while pushing a nearby Kayako copy off the roof. Even the curse of the Ju-On was nothing to the immortal Code-Bearer.

IIIIIII:::::IIIIIII

Imperial Capital Pendragon…

"A video?" Charles Di Britannia inquired as Gino Weinberg bowed low.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Knight of Three spoke. "The sender had a letter claiming that it was a will that the late Prince Clovis tried to finish. Prince Schniezel and everyone else is watching a copy of it at the moment."

Reaching into his cloak, Gino withdrew a small VHS tape and presented it to Bismarck Waldstein, who took it. Unknown to them, a few strands of black hair fell out of Gino's cloak.

"There is also some sort of strange movie clip at the beginning before Prince Clovis's will. It looked like a clip from something the Elevens made years ago." Gino spoke with a slightly bit of anxiety that went unnoticed.

"You may leave, Knight of Three." Charles replied while Bismarck inserted the tape into a VCR slot in the throne room console.

A large screen appeared from the ceiling and the Emperor as well as Bismarck watched the video.

At first, static appears before the image of a full moon appears.

The image of a man looking at the viewer from the shadows and a hollow circular shape appeared for several seconds before vanishing.

The scene then shows a Japanese woman brushing her long hair before an oval-shaped mirror. The nerve-wracking grating as if of some giant metallic insect sounds in the background, but the lady doesn't seem to notice. The mirror the lady is using to brush her hair suddenly changes position from the left part of the wall before which she stands, to the right. Almost instantly the mirror returns to its original position, but in that one moment in its changed location we see a small long-haired girl in a white gown. The woman turns towards where that figure stood, and smiles.

The scene switches to the image of two letters in kanji that no one could decipher.

The image then switches to a scene of people crawling and scrambling about while making painful sounds as though they were in some sort of hell.

The scene then changes to the image of a man in black with a towel over his head and he is pointing accusingly at something off the screen.

The scene changes to that of an eye that has a reflected kanji in its center but Bismarck manages to recognize it as the kanji for "Sada" or chastity. The eye blinks twice but the kanji remains.

Then the scene changes to show a shot of an old outdoor uncovered well before fading into static. A split second later, the screen showed the image of the 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia.

"To my father, the Emperor of Britannia, and to my siblings and retainers, this is my final will and testament." Clovis spoke.

Charles and Bismarck, having somewhat forgotten about the strange video clip earlier, focused their attention on the late prince's words.

As Gino left the emperor's presence, he could only wonder on what would happen to the entire Imperial Family, save for Cornelia and Euphemia, in seven days' time.

From the reflection of a nearby window, the image of a girl with long black hair covering her face watched everything with earnest, happy on the number of people that she was going to kill in Pendragon. That is as long as she had television screens and computer monitors to crawl out of while people copied her tape to pass onto others.

And in Japan, while watching Sayoko and Nunnally enjoy the countryside, Lelouch smiled to himself, knowing that he was going to have to keep his distance from the hell he unleashed in the Britannian settlement. The Black Knights were safe in Kyoto and Lelouch, having taken some of the Itaku texts and equipment that Naoko left behind as means of negating the curse of the Ju-On, knew that it would be a while before he, Nunnally, and Sayoko can return to the settlement. With both Kayako Kawamata and Sadako Yamamura under the absolute control of his Geass, Lelouch thought on how he should have done this from the very beginning instead and how it won't be long before the Britannian occupation ended and then he could rush in as Zero to vanquish the ghosts of the two vengeful women that killed constantly as well as any Britannian remnants still present.

'All conditions are met.' Lelouch thought to himself. 'I wonder how Cornelia will handle this one.'

IIIIII:::IIIIII

Read and review.


End file.
